1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an odor-extracting or removing apparatus for toilets and the combination thereof with a toilet. Odor removing apparatuses door switches or wall-mounted switch actuating means are known to exist in numerous public facilities. More particularly the present invention relates to an apparatus assembled in combination with the toilet per se and is actuated when the toilet itself, is in use rather than on the mere occupancy of the room or on mechanical actuation of a wall-mounted switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Even the case of odor removing apparatuses assembled in combination with a toilet, per se, is known in the prior art. Representative of the prior art apparatuses of the general type over which the invention disclosed herein purports to be an improvement are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,857,119 (Hunnicutt, Jr.) and 3,913,150 (Poister et al). The Hunnicutt, Jr. system includes a suction fan and duct work on tubing mounted behind a wall as well as an air recirculating unit supported on the floor and presents such possible inconveniences as service difficulty due to inaccessibility of the portions behind the wall and the extra space taken up by the unit on the floor. The Poister et al system while more compact and also more readily accessible than that of Hunnicutt, Jr. may be subject to backing-up effects of sewer gas andor flooded conditions.